


The Grinch Who Learned to Enjoy Christmas

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Dancing, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics – day 9Pale hates Christmas and Nickie hopes to change that.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Original Female Character(s)





	The Grinch Who Learned to Enjoy Christmas

Pale groaned awake to the annoying sound of Christmas songs wafting through the air. He rolled over, his hand meeting an empty space where his girlfriend Nickie should be. He sat up.

“Babe?” he sleepily called out to her.

She didn’t reply.

“Nickie!” he called out again.

Still no response.

“The fuck is she doing?” Pale grumbled to himself and got out of bed. He walked into the living area to Nickie decorating and dancing to “Rocking Around the Christmas Tree.”

“The hell are you doing?” he asked her.

She turned at the sound of his deep voice. Nickie smiled and took his hand; she started to dance with him.

“The hell? Quit it,” he told her.

“Come on, dance with me, my love,” she said as she twirled.

“Knock it off,” he told her. “Come on, doll, you know I hate dancing.”

“Awwwww, where’s your Christmas spirit,” she pouted at him.

Pale just made a face and sat down on the couch. Nickie plopped next to him She playfully poked his left pec; Pale didn’t respond to her. She poked him again.

“Aw, don’t’ pout babe,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

Pale let out a dejected huff. “It’s fine. I know you like to dance and shit.”

Nickie studied him. She had a feeling there was more than him just not liking to dance.

He gave her a confused look. “What?”

She continued to look at him.

“What?” he repeated.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” she retorted. “You’re being more of a fuss bucket than usual.”

“The fuck you talking about? I’m not.”

Nickie shot him a look that said she didn’t believe him.

Pale sighed. “I hate Christmas, alright.”

“You hate Christmas,” she repeated.

He nodded.

“Why?” Nickie asked him.

“It’s so fucking commercialized and shit. Plus all the Christmas decorations are so fucking ugly. And the songs are annoying as shit.”

“Oh come on, they’re not that bad,” she said.

“Yes they are,” he protested. “All that jingle fucking bells and decking the fucking halls and shit.”

Nickie stood up and changed the song on her CD player; “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” started to play. She took Pale’s hand and pulled him to his feet. She began to slow dance with him.

Pale surprisingly, found himself actually enjoying it. He rested his head on top of her chestnut hair, inhaling her sweet smell.

Once the song was done, Pale tilted Nickie’s chin up and kissed her lips. He softly moaned into her lips as his left hand snaked down to her rear and cupped it, giving it a firm squeeze.

Nickie giggled. She ran her hands up his taut abs and down to his crotch. She palmed his length through his underwear; it quickly grew hard. She guided him to the sofa and pushed him down onto it. She got on her hands and knees and rubbed his shaft. She slowly pulled his black briefs down and continued to massage him. She then leaned down and flicked her tongue over the tip.

“Fuck,” Pale sighed.

Nickie took the entire erection in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. She ran her tongue up the vein on the underside of his stalk as she blew him.

Pale threw his head back and rested his right hand on the top of her head. He securely held her head as she sucked him off. He looked down at her with lustful half-opened eyes.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he purred at her. “Suck my big cock off, you little slut.”

Nickie just peered up at him with sultry blue eyes. She deep throated Pale’s large member, the glans tickling the back of her throat.

Once he was good and hard, he stood her up and positioned her over the back of the couch. Pale pulled her sleeping shorts and panties to her knees and rubbed the tip of his shaft over her folds. He then pushed it into her cave, making her gasp.

“Fuck me, you’re so fucking tight,” he murmured as he savored the feeling of her hot core surrounding him.

“You gonna fuck my sweet little virgin pussy raw?” Nickie flirtatiously asked him.

Pale nodded and began to roll his hips. “Gonna fuck you so hard, you ain’t gonna be able to walk the rest of the day.”

She could only moan in response. She dug her nails into the back of the sofa to brace herself. Each stab of Pale’s massive organ hit her secret spot sent a wave of pleasure up her spine. It was absolutely heavenly.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned. “Oh yes, right there. Oh shit, your cock is amazing. So amazing. It’s the best cock I’ve ever felt.”

Pale quickened the pace of his hips. He tightly gripped her slender hips.

“Yes, yes, harder baby, harder.”

Pale just fucked her harder. He murmured praises to any god, the blissful feeling in his cock ever so slowly building. He reached down in between her legs and began to finger her clit.

Nickie threw her head back against her boyfriend’s wide chest, moaning loudly. She reached behind her and gripped Pale’s right upper thigh, her nails leaving angry red marks in her wake; her left clutched the couch cushion’s harder.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” she wailed. “I… I’m coming, I’m coming… I… I…”

Nickie let out a high-pitched sob as her orgasm hit her hard. Her pussy lips twitched around Pale’s massive organ uncontrollably as the climax racked her body.

Pale rocked his hips a few more times and followed suit. He grunted as he ejected his hot cum deep inside her canal. He held her close, making sure none of it leaked out. He pulled Nickie into his lap as he sat on the sofa; he hugged her close. Maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
